


A Hero's Warm Welcome

by Squid of Light (hero_of_derp)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Aymeric is a pushy bottom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid%20of%20Light
Summary: Tamachag Malqir is the hero of Ishgard, born and raised in the cold stone city. Now that he's grown, he is it's hero, having defeated Nidhogg and the King Thordan.Aymeric thinks it's about time that the hero got his just reward.





	A Hero's Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first FFXIV fic because I"m DEEP in hell.
> 
> Tamachag has a deep history and everything, this is just me having fun with him as a WoL, which is obviously different than how he is roleplayed. o/

He had left Ishgard on less than ideal terms. Months after escorting the young lady of the house to Gridania and told to busy himself, gaining favor in the Twelveswood, and being recruited to the Scions he’d received the letter stating that he had been dismissed. 

No house. No home. Welcome no longer in a city that had already hated him by virtue of his scales and skin. 

He poured himself into the tasks set before him, bringing down primal after primal, Garleans, and beasts. Waste of his skills. He should have been home, keeping Ishgard safe from Nidhogg’s spawn. The rest of Eorzea would have to do. 

And yet here he was again, by the good graces of House Fortemps. 

“It’s so bitterly cold!” Tataru called over the wind and chill. She slid across the ice on a particularly hard gust. Tamachag reached out and rescued her before she went too far. 

“Miss Tataru, are you alright?”

“Oh yes Tamachag, thank you. I feel like a leaf about to blow away!”

Tamachag’s gaze softened for them under his helm. Neither of them were used to the cold, and the bridge was long. Even under their coats they shivered. He, at least, was used to it. 

“The faster we move, the faster we’ll arrive,” he said, placing a hand on Alphinaud’s shoulder to bring him back to the present. The betrayal still weighed. He knew it. 

“Of course. We can always count on you to help with the obvious.” Alphinaud started to walk, Tataru close on his heels. Tamachag sighed, his breath blowing away quickly in another gust that tossed his coat about him. He followed after them, silent and watching for the next attack already. 

The room was absolutely plush, but Tamachag hadn’t spent more than a few hours in it. The charity of house Fortemps was welcome after all he’d done. 

He did not see the bedchamber proper for days after his business was finally concluded, and even then he had scarcely gotten his armor off, bandages tended to, and fallen onto the bed and the heat hadn't even sunk into his muscles when there was a knock on the door. 

“Sir Malqir? You’ve an invitation.”

Oh please. He was exhausted. He’d done so much. Dragons, Nidhogg, the king and his guard....

“...slip it under the door. I am rather indecent.”

There was a giggle and an envelope was slid under the door. He heard the retreating footsteps and sat up. Edmont has been kind enough to offer a tailor, but Tamachag had refused. He’d went and fetched things from his storage, luckily paid in advance and still accessible even though he hasn’t been there in the better part of a year and change. Some of the clothing was salvageable, and his size was the same more or less. 

He stood, stretched, and walked across the floor. The envelope was spotless and sealed with wax. He broke the seal and glanced over it. 

A celebration party, sure to be swarming with nobles and high class types, all people he’d rather avoid. And—

“Tamachag!” Alphinaud burst into the room and it slammed into Tamachag’s horn, half deafening him. All Tamachag heard was “we’re leaving in an hour!” And that was that.

Luckily fashions in Ishgard were slow to change. His clothes from seasons ago were still acceptable. Alphinaud and Tataru had borrowed articles, but it was fine. Tataru was keeping a close eye on Alphinaud, and on the way to the party Tamachag had given them a very brief rundown of the Ishgarian manners and customs that they had yet to learn, finishing with a “And for the fury of Halone pray do not agree to anything before finding Lord Edmont”.

As for himself, Tamachag stayed on the edges of the party, leaning against a wall in an out of the way corner. His coat was comfortable and warm against the everlasting chill, and a cup of mulled cider in his hand helped him look not as uncomfortable as he was. 

Which was very. 

“Tamachag! Our hero of the hour! Why sit you in the corner?” Aymeric emerged from the crowd and Tamachag quickly straightened. “You should be at the center of the crowd.” His cheeks were flush, his ear tips a delicate pink. Someone had been indulging the drink that poured freely across Ishgard on the eve of celebration. After all, a war as over - there was nothing by reasons to celebrate.

“....I’m not one for parties, my lord.” Tamachag bowed, stiff but proper. 

“Of course. You never were.” Aymeric joined him against the wall. “It’s been bothering me. Do you recall the first time we met?”

“...yes. In the kitchens, at the -“

“Yes! There were no other children around. I was thrilled to see another child my age.” Aymeric smiled. “And here we are once more! Though I don’t think I will be scolded this time about...”

“About talking to the help? Probably not.” Tamachag sipped at his cider. It was starting to become cold, but he wasn’t one to waste a drink. “Though people may still disapprove of you speaking to me.”

“Then let them. They can talk all they like, but they were not the ones to save us. You were.” Aymeric went quiet, then pulled off the wall. He placed a hand on the thick fabric of Tamachag’s shoulder. “Come with me. I want to show you something.”

Tamachag nodded. He finished the rest of the drink as he followed Aymeric, stopping to place the empty glass on a tray heading back to the kitchens. 

Aymeric lead him away from the main party and through several suites. Each one was an offshoot of the party, people looking for more quiet, or gambling with die or cards, or falling asleep after too much indulging. Tamachag expected Aymeric to stop, but he kept walking down a few halls and up a flight of steps until the party was a distant drone under their feet. Finally Aymeric stopped, in the middle of a hallway. 

“Lord Aymeric?” Tamachag asked, quiet. 

“When it’s just us, call me Aymeric.” Aymeric turned and placed his hands on Tamachag’s shoulders. “There is no telling what tomorrow brings. I have learned this lesson with difficulties over the years.”

“Yes?” Tamachag stared at him. 

“And I want you to understand how I admire you. Not just for this - but everything that you’ve done for Ishgard and your house. Former house - it doesn’t matter. What matters is that here you are.” Aymeric’s grip tightened. “And I am here. And we are alone.”

Besides the dim echo of the party below, they were. Tamachag placed his hand over Aymeric’s and gently pulled them off his shoulders. “....if I didn’t know better, Aymeric, I would say this is leading to-“

“Would it be so bad?” Aymeric held onto Tamachag’s hands and looked upon them. Calluses and tiny scrapes and small scars where the armored dragoon gauntlets dug into flesh. “Would you refuse my declaration of affection? I felt as though I was making my interest very clear.”

“I am unsuitable for you, my lord.” Tamachag’s voice was a whisper. “And you are not sober.”

“I am not drunk!” Aymeric laughed. “I merely partook of some...liquid courage to say things I can’t say.”

“When you can say them sober then I’ll believe you.” Tamachag slowly pulled his hands back from Aymeric’s. “.... in your eyes I am either the boy in the kitchens or the hero of the hour, and neither is suitable for you.”

“You are suitable for me. I am not declaring my love like some giggling teenage girl fawning over a knight, Tamachag.”

“Then you should have no trouble telling me your feelings in the morning.” Tamachag took a step back, setting an appropriate distant between them. “Come, let’s find your keeper.”

Aymeric mock gasped. “Lucia is not my babysitter.”

“No? Then we should find you one.”

That, at least, got a laugh out of Aymeric, and he allowed Tamachag to lead them back to the party. 

Tamachag rose with the dawn the next morning, after finally getting Alphinau and Tataru to leave the party. Wrangling them was like herding Chocobo chicks freshly hatched. 

He’d gotten dressed and found that, unfortunately for him, his armor had been taken to be cleaned. Upon further investigation, he found a giggling Tataru at the center of the plot to, in her words, “keep you from going off on another adventure without a proper rest!”.

Ugh. 

And so Tamachag busied himself with other tasks, in the chocobo stables. Valiant deserved a proper rest after all he’d done, and Tamachag had neglected praising and primping and spoiling the bird. He’d taken off all he armor the bird wore and rubbed down his legs, filed out a few imperfections in his claws and smoothed oil over his beak and nostrils to keep from cracking. Next were pinfeathers. Chocobo were flexible creatures but couldn’t preen their own heads, like all birds. 

Tamachag was wrist deep in soft, feather down, sitting in the hay with Valiant’s head in his lap. He gently rolled feather casings between his fingers, breaking up the almost waxy coating, and then brushing it away. The dark chocobo coo’d gently, but raised his head and almost knocked Tamachag over suddenly as someone appeared at the entrance to the stall.

“So this is where the Warrior is Light stays when he’s supposed to be resting?” Aymeric leaned over the stall door. When Tamachag started to stand, Aymeric held up a hand. “Please. You're rather occupied right now. Stay seated.”

“Very well-oof-then.” Tamachag grunted as Valiant dropped his head back into the dragoon’s lap. He returned to the pin feathers. “What brings you to the stables?”

“I have spent the better part of the morning tracking you down. I was told by Tataru you visited Estinien, and he directed me to the barracks. After, of course, complaining that we have all but bound him to the bed for the time being.” Aymeric chuckled. “And yet he seems in rush to leave it."

“As happens when you’re resting.”

“As you should be! So, the recruits at the barracks told me you went to the markets. When I arrived at the markets I was told you bought some oils, leather care supplies, and so I presumed you may be here, tending to your bird."

"Valiant."

"Valiant. It's a pleasure, sir." Aymeric smiled. The chocobo made a soft and sleepy 'kweh'. "Are you already planning on where to go next?”

Tamachag paused, just for a second. “Not until the next disaster arrives.”

“Then you have no plans.”

“Not for the time being.”

“Good. Then you won’t object to joining me for dinner tonight.” Aymeric held up a hand. “Don’t object. I won’t take no for an answer. Come to my estate around 7 this evening.”

“I-“ 

But Aymeric was already gone, hastening out the stable doors. 

Valiant tilted his head at Tamachag and made a noise. Tamachag sighed. “...I suppose I should get to the baths then.”

It took a good scrub before the chocobo musk was off him, and one of the servants whisked away his clothes before he could tell them he would take care of it. That left him with clothes more suiting to dinner with the man who was poised to be the new leader Of Ishgard. 

It did occur to him that he could very well just be a pawn again, some idol to reign in Ishgard while the same mistakes were made again.... but he had faith in Aymeric. The years had not diminished his kindness, despite the fact that he had every right to be cruel and unforgiving, after all that had happened.

He left the house Fortemps and walked to Aymeric’s estate, his heavy coat keeping out most of the cold. A brisk breeze ruffled the fur of his coat and his hair, and there was a small bit of frost clinging to his collar where he breathed by the time he arrived. The door was opened for him and they took his heavier coat, leading him to the parlor. There was a crackling fire in the hearth, and two couches set with a short table between them. There were two glasses of wine, and a bottle, opened.

Aymeric stood before the fire, facing away from the door, arms crossed, and dressed much less formal than usual. Tamachag almost felt overdressed. “I’m glad you came. Please, join me.” Aymeric turned, smiling, as he poured the two glasses of wine. Tamachag sat on one of the couches and Aymeric offered one out. The Xaela took it, and Aymeric started to sit next to Tamachag on the couch. He thought better of it and sat across from Tamachag, crossing his legs. “I was worried that instead you may have rushed off to end some other war, perhaps.”

“Tataru took my armor. But I hear Ala Mhigo is nice this time of year. Maybe I’ll go fight some Garleans.”

"In naught but your undergarments I presume?" Aymeric laughed. “I will have to thank you lalafel friend for your company tonight.” He smiled, looking star struck for a moment in the candle and firelight. “Truly. I’m glad you decided to join me for dinner.” He sipped at his wine. “I wanted to continue the conversation from before. Now that I am sober. This is my first glass.”

Tamachag stared. He slowly lifted the glass to his lips and took a long drink. “...indeed. But I am still unsuitable.”

“What makes you think that?” Aymeric leaned forward, elbows on his knees, setting his glass down and clasping his hands together. “What disqualification do you have that means I cannot express my interest?”

“Is this an interview?” Tamachag’s tone was dry.... but amused. 

Aymeric laughed. “If it is, it is only a formality. You could have the position. All you need do is ask.”

“I am ill-suited-“

“You keep saying that and have yet to provide anything to indicate that.” Aymeric’s gaze softened. “...when we first met, I thought you were so strong. And lonely. And when I would visit Estinien... the first time I saw you in your Dragoon armor I thought you looked incredibly dashing. But I thought you would have forgotten about me by then.”

“...no one could forget about you, Aymeric. Any young man or woman would be happy if you courted them-“

“But not you?”

“.... I am included in that. But I am-“

“Please don’t say unsuitable again.” Aymeric stood and moved to sit down next to Tamachag. He rested a hand on the Dragoon’s arm. “If my advancements are unwelcome, then simply say so, and I will not bother you again.”

Tamachag turned his head towards Aymeric. “.... they are most welcome.”

Aymeric’s hand slipped up Tamachag’s arm and to his shoulder. “Then....?”

Tamachag moved his glass to the side table. Aymeric’s hand moved from shoulder, to chest and pressed back gently, pushing Tamachag into the couch. He moved, slipping a leg over his lap and sitting himself on Tamachag’s lap, legs spread wide. 

“Is this most welcome?” He whispered, looking down at Tamachag. His hands touched the scales of Tamachag’s cheeks, gentle and hesitant as if he was touching a holy relic. 

“Most welcome,” Tamachag whispered. 

“Your eyes glow.” It was barely audible over the cracking flames of the fire. Tamachag’s hands moved to Aymeric’s sides. “Your gaze holds more power than both of Nidhogg’s eyes. I find myself under their spell.”

“A spell?” Tamachag’s eyes widened a fraction when Aymeric shifted and took tamachag’s hands in his. A movement and the edges of Aymeric’s shirt became untucked. Tamachag’s finger tips touched chilled bare skin. 

“Of which there is no counter I’m afraid.” Aymeric smiled. “But there is one thing to try.”

“What is that?” Tamachag raises a brow as the barest pink grazed the edge of Aymeric’s ears. 

“A kiss sometimes works in fairy tales, doesn’t it?” Aymeric leaned in until their noses were almost touching. “It’s worth a try if nothing else.”

“In fairy tales, the monsters are just as likely to keep your soul than free it.”

“Then keep it if you wish.”

Before Tamachag could respond, Aymeric kissed him with the enthusiasm of a man starved. It stayed innocent for scarcely a second. Aymeric held Tamachag’s head in his hand and pulled him close, and Tamachag gripped onto his hips. 

They only broke it for much needed breath, and Aymeric almost panted. “I still feel bespelled-“

“Another kiss then-?“

“I agree!”

And another. Then another. Aymeric ran his fingers over Tamachag’s horns and goosebumps raised on his skin. Tamachag’s nails gave Aymeric’s back a gentle scratch and Aymeric let out quiet moan. 

They both froze when there was a knock on the door. 

“My lord, dinner is served.” Came the voice outside.

“Excellent,” Aymeric said, and his voice raised as Tamachag’s hand ran down over his rear.”we— will be there shortly!” He slapped at Tamachag’s hand. 

Tamachag snorted and in retaliation pinched. Aymeric hissed through his teeth and shoved Tamachag into the couch and stood. He begin to tick his shirt back into his pants, quickly. 

“Unsuitable you claim! And now you’ve accepted it! That maybe, just maybe, you are suitable.” Aymeric was almost taunting now. “If all it took was a kiss I would have kissed you the moment I saw you back in Ishgard."

Tamachag stood and straightened his collar and vest. “And impale yourself on my armor.”

“I think I can find my way around spiked Dragoon’s armor.”

“Ah. I knew you and Estinien were close. The worst kept secret in the barracks.”

Aymeric shoved at his shoulder. “To the dining room! Dinner will get cold.”

After dinner, Aymeric had them retire back to his study where he worked on dessert. Dessert consisted of some fruit and tiny cakes, but mostly was Atmeric back in Tamachag’s lap and capturing his lips over and over. 

“Are you sure you won’t stay the night?” Aymeric asked, finally pulling back. 

“I’m trying to consider your virtue.” 

“Oh please. I haven’t had my virtue for years.” Aymeric snorted as he sat back and ran his hands down Tamachag’s chest. He paused at his belt, tracing over the buckle. “There’s no way to convince you?”

Tamachag took his hand and pulled it away from his belt. He kissed the back of Aymeric’s hand, looking up at him. “....I would enjoy few things more but I am in no rush to leap into a bed, even with you. I am not looking for a night between the sheets and then nothing.”

“Nor am I. Let’s make that clear.” Aymeric frowned, but nodded. “....will you at least let me kiss you again?”

“That is a kindness I can give.” Tamachag nodded. Gleefully, Aymeric captured his lips once more. 

“Can I call upon you tomorrow?” Aymeric whispered, when the hour was late and his lips were bruised and they had shared far more than just one kiss. “For dinner again?”

“I’ll be here.” Tamachag nodded solemnly. 

“And I will be waiting. impatiently.” Aymeric let out a world wear sigh and rested his forehead on Tamachag’s shoulder. “Estinien warned me that you were the patient sort.”

A small snort escaped Tamachag. “It comes with being a dragoon.”

“Estinien has no patience.”

“It comes with being a good dragoon.”

Aymeric gasped, then laughed, hiding his face against Tamachag’s sleeve. “I’m going to tell him you said that! Ohhh the trouble you’ll be in.”

“Well when he can get his arse out of bed he can teach me a lesson.”

Aymeric's quiet laughter slowly subsided, and he merely rested against Tamachag. He slow let his world be filled with nothing but the sound of a fire, the sharp cedar wood smell of Tamachag’s clothing, and the warmth of the body beside him. 

One dinner turned into two, and then three and four. Estinien joined them once when he was better, a common thread between them, though he retired early. 

“The chirgurgions allowed me to baby sit him for the time being,” Aymeric explained at the door, watching Tamachag pull his coat back on for the night. He crossed his arms against the chill as the door opened. “He does sleep most of the day and night still.”

“Deeply, I assume.”

“...very.”

Tamachag nodded. Aymeric claimed his last kiss of the night in the door way, fingers digging into the fur of the coat.

“Tomorrow?” He breathed against Tamachag’s lips as they pulled away. 

“Tomorrow.” The Au Ra agreed. He paused in the door way, reached for the door handle, and stepped back in. He closed the door with more force than intended, swiftly grabbing Aymeric and pressing him into the wall. “No. Not tomorrow. Tonight.” 

Aymeric’s hands were already on the clasps of the coat, undoing them. One hand whipped the scarf from around his neck and dropped it to the floor. “I have never been happier to hear ‘no’ in my life.”

Tamachag let out a snort, and shrugged off his coat, letting it drop to the floor. He pressed his leg between Aymeric’s and upward, grinding his thigh against him. 

Aymeric let out a long, low groan against his horn. “We shouldn’t - we shouldn’t be here in entry hall like this.” A small gasp escaped him as Tamachag grinded their hips together, growing arousal meeting through layers. 

“You’re correct.” Tamachag drew back inches, but it felt like miles. “...your chamber?”

“This way-“ And Aymeric stoke another kiss before taking Tamachag’s hand. He lead the Dragoon through the halls of the modest estate, upstairs, and to his room, opening the door in a hurry. Tamachag stepped in after Aymeric and swiftly found himself against the door. Aymeric fingers deftly found buttons and latches, opening his vest and untucking his shirt and touching his bare skin with chilled fingers. Tamachag shuddered, watching with that same unblinking, intense gaze that send a shiver down Aymeric’s spine. 

Aymeric’s fingers touched scales, and he paused. “...oh.”

They stare at each other, and Tamachag broke the silence. “It didn’t occur to you that I had scales on my body.”

“It did not. How far do they go?”

“My arms, my legs, my chest and sides of course. And-“

“Pray do not tell me you have scales on your manhood.” ....Silence. Aymeric’s ears darkened, and he laughed suddenly, resting his forehead on Tamachag’s chest. “I had not prepared for that idea. Indeed, it had not occurred to me. It should have.” He pulled back and looked up at Tamachag, one hand drifting down, one finger hooking into the waistband of his pants. “.... May I?”

Tamachag nodded slowly. “But if it disturbs you-“

“It doesn’t.” Aymeric paused. “It does not excite me in some.... fetish way, but it does not bother me. It’s just how you are.” His fingers toyed over his belt buckle before undoing it as he spoke. “I know better to think you are some dragon, and I akin to Shiva. If anything, I plan on devouring you.”

“What? Oh.” Tamachag gave him a plain look. 

Aymeric laughed. He pressed a kiss against Tamachag’s lips and undid his pants, only to pause again. “...no small clothes?”

“I rarely do.” Tamachag paused. “Sometimes I’ll wear a layer under my pants but-“

“Why does that make you more attractive?” Aymeric muttered, then gave Tamachag a long a kiss that drowned out the sudden moan as Aymeric wrapped a hand around his cock and pulled it out. He traced his fingers over the length, feeling the gentle scale pattern and ridges on the top and bottom. They were softer than his other scales, had more give. 

Aymeric stroked his length, his other hand cupping the back of Tamachag’s neck. Tamachag almost trembled against him, returning the kiss enthusiastically aside. “What’s wrong?” Aymeric asked, pulling back just barely. “You’re shaking.”

“I didn’t know being touched by another would feel as good, that’s all-“

“What?” Aymeric pulled back more. “Have you.... never been touched? But in your youth, I know who your company was at the Forgotten Knight -“

“I did not solicit their services. I merely made sure they were safe.”

Aymeric stared at Tamachag. Tamachag stared back. “...is that-?” Tamachag started. 

“I didn’t know! So your first time is..... gods, and here I am, with you against the wall!” Aymeric let go of Tamachag to throw his hands in the air. “How discourteous of me! Come, to my bed, so I can romance you properly!” He grabbed Tamachag, leading him across the room. 

“Nothing about this is proper,” Tamachag said, letting Aymeric lead him, then turn him, then sit him on the bed. Aymeric made his home square in his lap and kissed him again, cupping his cheeks in his hand. 

Tamachag gave a quiet moan and placed his hands on Aymeric’s hips. He squeezed gently and Aymeric rocked his hips down against him. Encouraged, Tamachag moved a hand to his ass his squeeze. Aymeric moaned into his mouth and leaned against him. Tamachag fell back onto the bed and grunted. 

“Are they sensitive?” Aymeric asked. He traced his hands over Tamachag’s horns, feeling the dips and grooves as he straddled his lap. “Like ears?”

“Yes.” Tamachag’s eyes fluttered closed. “Mmn.” Truly, touch in general felt amazing, starved as he was for it. 

“And it feels good?” Aymeric whispered. When Tamachag nodded he was encouraged, and he kissed Tamachag’s horn briefly. A small sigh escaped him as Aymeeic sat back up. He grabbed Tamachag's shirt and started to tug. 

Only for it and his vest to be caught on his horns. “Oh I didn’t- hold on let me - seven hells its all tangled up-“

“Stop.” Tamachag blindly waved Aymeric off. “Let me.”

Aymeric pulled his hands back briefly, then busies himself with touching over newly exposed skin and scales. “Very well. You do all the work.”

Tamachag snorted as he freed one horn, then the other, and froze when Aymeric moved off his lap. “Have I lost your interest? I wont be but a moment more —“

Tamachag broke off with a gasp as a pair of warm lips kissed the end of his cock and parted to swallow him down. “Oh.”

There was a chuckle as Aymeric gently sucked on the head, his hand slowly stroking the rest of his length, fingers tracing over the few spots of scales. He was no master of the act, but did well enough by his reckoning, by the way Tamachag’s hips made small held back movements, his body urging to thrust into that warm wet heat but courtesy forcing him to resist. Another time perhaps. 

Aymeric’s tongue whisked away precum as Tamachag grew hot and hard in his mouth and hands, and eventually he pulled back. Tamachag’s cheeks had a health flush, his chest heaving slightly, his face dark with a healthy flush. How curious. It was more purple than red. 

Aymeric stood and Tamachag watched as he disrobed, the xaela propped up on his elbows. “Aymeric....”

“Yes?” Aymeric let his shirt fall from his fingers to the floor, looking all too confident in himself. Tamachag glanced down between his legs and....oh. How long had Aymeric been in that state, hard and ready? 

“...you’re beautiful.”

Aymeric laughed. He leaned over Tamachag, looking down at him. “Thank you. You’re very handsome yourself.” He stood back up and dug through a drawer in his bedside table. “Take off your pants and boots won’t you?”

Tamachag kicked his boots off with a practiced motion. He lifted his hips off the bed and pulled his pants off, shimmying them off his hips and thighs. 

“Your pants are always so....fitting.” Aymeric patted the bed, closer to the head. “Here, lay properly.”

“They have to fit under my armor if I have to be ready fast,” Tamachag explained. He moved up the bed, feeling very and quite literally naked. “I find it-“

“Shh.” Aymeric day down next to Tamachag and leaned over him again. One hand ran down his body and to his cock. He took it in hand, stroking lazily. Tamachag’s breath caught with a small gasp and his eyes closed. “While I would love to make you come like this....” something cool and slick touched Tamachag, and he opened his eyes in time to see Aymeric sealing a small vial with one hand while the other ran the slick oil over his length. 

“Aymeric.”

“You’ll have to forgive me. It’s been awhile since I rode a Dragoon.” Aymeric moved to straddle Tamachag and reached behind him. He positioned himself, pressing the tip of Tamachag’s cock against him. “And you are a bit larger.....oh.”

He relaxed and slowly started to sink down Tamachag, placing both hands on the dark chest for balance, making an orchestra of quiet noises, mumbles and a soft “oh please” as his ass met Tamachag’s hips. 

It dawned upon Tamachag that now all of him was in Aymeric. His head hung low and he almost shook, so Tamachag lifted a hand and touched his cheek. “...Aymeric-“

“Gods. Tamachag. Your scales.” Aymeric rocked his hips and they both gasped. “They’re incredible.”

“You’re incredible,” Tamachag said, as if in a haze. Aymeric laughed and leaned over. He captured Tamachag’s lips in a kiss, rocking his hips, slowly for now. Tamachag grabbed the back of Aymeric’s head and pulled him into the kiss, the other resting on his hips. He felt the motions, squeezing Aymeric’s hip in what he hoped was an encourage way.

“Oh gods it’s been so long,” Aymeric mumbled against his lips. He gasped when Tamachag wrapped a hand around him, stroking him with the rocks of his hips. “Ohh — thank you thank you,” he whispered, moving again but faster, off of Tamachag and into his hand, then back again and down onto his cock. 

“I’m- I'm going to-“ tamachag warned, voice unsteady. 

“Yes - gods yes - whenever you want to.” Aymeric kept riding him, eyes closed, mouth open, cheeks and ears flushed. He mouthed kisses and whispered moans against him as he rode him, his own length rubbing against Tamachag’s firm abdomen. 

Tamachag gripped let go of Aymeric’s cock in favor of his hip, scratching, and his fingers tightened in his hair as he came with an almost whine. “Ohh.....” 

Aymeric would have sworn on any holy relic that he felt Tamachag cum, felt the blossoming heat and throbbing cock as the dragoon filled him entirely. “Oh gods Tamachag.....” he slowed on him. “Let me just - ah!”

Tamachag held Aymeric close against him and stared at the ceiling as he put his hand back on his cock and strokes him. Aymeric made tiny motions with his hips that sent send pangs of pleasure on his already overwhelmed mind. “Gods,” Tamachag voice was hoarse. Aymeric tensed and gasped against him as he came, covering their bodies and Tamachag’s fingertips with his cum, before sagging against him, utterly spent. 

They both caught their breaths and Aymeeic slowly lifted himself off of Tamachag and rolled onto the side. They were silent, both of them, save for their heavy breathing as they both tried to recover. 

“... will you stay here tonight?” Aymeric finally askes over the sound of crackling fire and the wind outside. 

“...would you have me share your bed?” Tamachag turned to look at Aymeeic, seeming utterly exhausted. Aymeric felt like he looked. 

Aymeric smiled. He curled up against Tamachag’s side. “Of course. I would have you share as much of mine as you care to take.” 

Tamachag was utterly exhausted. Physically, emotionally, feeling not entirely alone for the first time in awhile. Aymeric’s casual touches were absolutely intoxicating. 

“....this is surely a dream.” Tamachag sounded exhausted. 

“It is not. I will be here when you wake.” Aymeric stroked his cheek. “You’re fading. Such tired eyes.”

Tamachag snorted. “You are to blame.”

Aymeric laughed and pulled the blanket over them both. Between steady breaths, the warmth, and the feeling of peace, Tamachag was asleep in minutes in the comforting arms of a lover.


End file.
